1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device such as an RFID formed over a glass substrate or a flexible substrate. The present invention also relates to a semiconductor device which performs communication without contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an individual identification technology using wireless communication through an electromagnetic field, a radio wave, or the like has attracted attention. In particular, as a semiconductor device which communicates data by wireless communication, an individual identification technology using an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag has attracted attention. An RFID tag (hereinafter, simply referred to as an RFID) is also called an IC (Integrated Circuit) tag, an RF tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, an IC chip, or a wireless chip. The individual identification technology using an RFID has come to help production, management, or the like of an individual object, and is anticipated to be applied to personal authentication.
An RFID includes the one which does not have a power source and can be driven using power of an external radio wave or electromagnetic wave. Such an RFID generates a DC voltage from a signal of an external radio wave, electromagnetic wave, or the like with the use of a rectifier, and operates with the voltage that is further dropped to a certain value or lower through a controller such as a regulator (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1: Klaus Finkenzeller, “RFID hand book the second edition, a principle of a non-contact IC card and application thereof”, translated by SOFEL Co., Ltd., published by Nikkan Kogyo Shimbun, Ltd., pp. 69-71)